<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame the Fairies by bewaretheboojum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151936">Blame the Fairies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum'>bewaretheboojum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning to Adapt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Future Fic - Written for Tim/Kon Week 2020 Prompt 3 - Supernatural Creatures</p>
<p>Tim and Kon have taken on the mantle of Batman and Superman and things between them, both in and out of uniform, have settled into something close to normal. Then Tim discovers a small child in one of Luthor's Basement Labs. Now Tim and Kon are learning to be parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning to Adapt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimKon Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame the Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uki! Uki!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sweetie?" Kon answered distractedly looking up from the fruit he was juggling to glance over at Al.</p>
<p>At four years old, Al’s Kryptonian was almost as good as her English, but some harsh double consonants were a struggle for her. Ukr, the Kryptonian word for father, had long ago morphed into Uki and the name had stuck. </p>
<p>Uki for Kon and Daddy for Tim.</p>
<p>It was Saturday morning and, for the first time in a long time, Kon was flying solo with Al. Tim was away on business for the rest of the week, so Kon had kid duty non-stop. He was doing his best, but he really missed having Tim around to tag team with. Al was a handful on her best day.</p>
<p>Today, missing her Daddy and still tired from not getting enough sleep the night before, was not one of Al's best days.</p>
<p>Al was sitting at their kitchen table, still in her green dinosaur pajamas, hair mussed and yogurt smudged on her face. Kon gave her a quick smile before he finished cutting up a few strawberries for her and dropping them in a little bowl.</p>
<p>"Kuku wants to dance. You need to make her dance!" Al replied, pointing to her ballerina bunny. The bunny was propped up on the seat next to her at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"Sure, sweetie," Kon said distractedly, placing the bowl of berries on the table in front of her.</p>
<p>Using his tactile telekinesis, Kon lifted Kuku up and twirled her around, imitating dance positions that he had seen Cass perform in the past.</p>
<p>All giggled and watched with rapt attention as Kuku twirled and danced in the air around the kitchen table. When Kon brought the dance to a stop and gently set Kuku back down on the chair next to Al, she bounced in her seat.</p>
<p>"Do it again," Al laughed.</p>
<p>"After you eat your breakfast," Kon said, pouring out some food for Krypto before he grabbed some yogurt and fruit for himself and sat down at the table with Al and Kuku.</p>
<p>"Daddy makes me pancakes for breakfast..."</p>
<p>"I know sweetie, but today we're having yogurt."</p>
<p>Al pouted and fussed but eventually Kon managed to get most of the yogurt and half of the fruit into her. It took more effort and coaxing to get her into her clothes for the day. She insisted on wearing her tutu over her leggings and added a dinosaur hoodie for good measure.</p>
<p>"Uki! You put the tutu on wrong," Al protested as he zipped up her hoodie.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Kon asked, eyeing the tutu speculatively.</p>
<p>Al sighed dramatically and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Daddy always puts it on over my head! You pulled it up over my legs."</p>
<p>"But it's... still on..." Kon pointed out.</p>
<p>"But it's not right, Uki!" Al all but shouted.</p>
<p>Kon pulled the tutu off and put it back on, pulling it down over Al's head. It took it three tries before Al said he had done it right. The damage seemed to already be done by then, though. By the time he got her into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, Al was well and truly grumpy.</p>
<p>"When is Daddy coming home?" Al asked, pouting as she watched Kon look frantically around the bathroom for her toothbrush.</p>
<p>"Tonight, sweetie. His flight gets back in a couple of hours."</p>
<p>Al let out another dramatic sigh and eyed Kon with an impressive amount of disdain for a toddler.</p>
<p>"Where is your toothbrush?" Kon asked, getting down on his hands and knees to see if it had fallen on the floor somewhere.</p>
<p>They had used it, just the night before, when Kon had helped Al get ready for bed. She had informed him that he hadn't brushed her teeth right because Daddy always sang a song for her when she brushed and he hadn't sung so the toothbrushing probably didn't count.</p>
<p>The brush was bright pink with glitter, so it would be incredibly hard to miss...</p>
<p>"I can't find it," Kon said with huffing out a breath. Getting to his knees and straightening, he looked at Al. "Do you know where it is?"</p>
<p>"Maybe the fairies took it," Al said, her mood seeming to brighten with the suggestion. Al had been very interested in fairies lately.</p>
<p>"They must have..." Kon mused. "Well, we'll just get you a new one at the store today."</p>
<p>This seemed to cheer Al up even more and she proceeded to tell him about all the things they needed from the store as Kon grabbed his shopping list and keys and ushered Al out the door.</p>
<p>The grocery store was packed that morning and Kon had to negotiate with Al to get her to sit in the cart.</p>
<p>"I'm 4 years old! I'm too big to sit in the baby seat!" Al insisted. "Kuku can sit in it."</p>
<p>"How about you and Kuku sit together?" Kon suggested. "That way you can keep an eye on her."</p>
<p>"Daddy always lets me walk," Al said, the pout starting to return.</p>
<p>Kon gave her a knowing look and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know that's not true. Daddy makes you sit in the cart too. Now hop in or we won't be able to get Krypto his treats and he'll be sad. You don't want to make Krypto sad do you?"</p>
<p>Al never wanted to make Krypto sad, so with a big sigh, she let Kon lift her into the seat in the cart. Shopping took longer than Kon would have liked. As Kon selected produce, Al insisted that Kuku didn't like green beans so they couldn't get any. Pointing out to Al that Kuku didn't need to eat the green beans did not change her mind in the slightest. Kon ended up picking out broccoli instead, in deference to Kuku's feelings.</p>
<p>Shopping was a blur of hurriedly picking out items and negotiating with a despondent Al. When it finally came time to check out, Kon found two bags of marshmallows tucked under some spinach and a head of cauliflower.</p>
<p>"How did these get in here?" Kon asked, lifting the bags to show Al.</p>
<p>She gave him another happy little smile.</p>
<p>"Maybe it was the fairies again!" Al suggested excitedly.</p>
<p>"Maybe it was," Kon agreed with a short laugh and threw the bags of marshmallows onto the belt.</p>
<p>Al's mood had improved by the time they got home. Kon used his TTK to carry all the groceries inside in one trip. He stumbled into the house and put the groceries down in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Krypto met them there and Al gave him a big hug and a kiss. Then she chased Krypto around the house while Kon finished unloading the groceries. He flipped TV in the kitchen to catch up on the news while he worked.</p>
<p>"Uki!" Al said, rushing back into the kitchen. "Krypto is sleeping now. Can I watch cartoons?"</p>
<p>"When this is over, sweetie," Kon answered, tucking cans into the cupboards.</p>
<p>The reporter on-screen was announcing a major Wayne Enterprises acquisition in California. Tim had flown out there two days to work out the final contracting with the lawyers. Kon breathed out a sigh, glad it was finally all over.</p>
<p>Tim had called him that morning to say they had finished negotiating the night before and he would be heading back to Gotham. In another couple of hours, Tim would be home and Kon could take a nap...</p>
<p>And also kiss his boyfriend.</p>
<p>That too.</p>
<p>Kon had his head tucked into the fridge, putting away milk and yogurt, when he heard the TV station change from news to some bubbly cartoon. Looking up abruptly, Kon frowned at the TV.</p>
<p>"What...?" he asked, reaching for the remote to switch the TV back to the news.</p>
<p>Just when he turned to put the bags of marshmallows on the highest shelf in the kitchen, the TV switched back to cartoons. Turning abruptly, he looked at Al.</p>
<p>Al was standing probably four feet from the television. When she realized Kon was looking at her, she smiled guiltily.</p>
<p>"Fairies again?" Kon asked, shrewdly.</p>
<p>Al giggled and nodded.</p>
<p>Deciding cartoons were at this point the better part of valor, Kon let Al keep the TV tuned to cartoons for a few minutes while he finished up with the groceries. She was still engrossed when his phone rang.</p>
<p>It was Bart.</p>
<p>"Al, I'm going to talk to Uncle Bart. You just stay put ok?"</p>
<p>Al didn't bother to answer, still engrossed in the television.</p>
<p>Sighing, Kon stepped in the living room to chat with Bart without the noise of the TV.</p>
<p>"Just checking in. How are you holding up, man?" Bart asked when Kon answered the phone. "Has Al convinced you to paint the house pink and green, yet?"</p>
<p>"Not yet, but we're getting close," Kon said.</p>
<p>"Tim's back tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank god. This parenting stuff is harder than it looks."</p>
<p>"That's terrifying to hear, because it looks really hard... You're just lucky Al's such a great kid."</p>
<p>"She hid her toothbrush this morning and made me put her tutu on three times before I got it right."</p>
<p>"Sounds like maybe you just gotta learn how tutus work, man."</p>
<p>"Tutu's are generally Tim's department..."</p>
<p>"Sure, that makes complete sense," Bart said with a laugh. "Call me if you need backup before the Tutu King gets home."</p>
<p>"Will do," Kon replied and then they said their goodbyes.</p>
<p>When Kon got back into the kitchen both bags of marshmallows were torn open. Little fluffy pink and white marshmallows were scattered across the tabletop and Al was engrossed in building little towers with them.</p>
<p>"Al!" Kon said, rushing over to scoop up the marshmallows. "How many of these did you eat?"</p>
<p>Al grinned at him but didn't answer because her mouth was too full of marshmallows.</p>
<p>Groaning, Kon grabbed a Tupperware container, tossed the remaining marshmallows inside and ushered Al back into the bathroom to, at long last, brush her teeth.</p>
<p>He sang the song this time, but apparently it still didn't count because he didn't sing it right.</p>
<p>Rao, help him.</p>
<p>When he finally got Al set up in the living room with some crayons and a coloring book, Kon offered to color with her.</p>
<p>"No, that's ok. Daddy's a better colorer.  He can just play with me when he gets home."</p>
<p>Fighting down a grimace, Kon collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted.</p>
<p>Kon had spent the better part of his life chasing supervillains, demons, and other supernatural creatures. None of them were as exhausting as wrangling his daughter.</p>
<p>When Kon heard the key in the lock at the front door, he sat bolt upright.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" Al yelled, tossing her crayons to the floor and rushing to the door. Kon was close on her heels.</p>
<p>Tim gave Al a big smile as he swept inside. Dropping his luggage to the floor, he went down on one knee to give her a big hug.</p>
<p>"Daddy! I missed you!" Al said and proceeded to explain to him all of the reasons she had missed him while he was gone. Tim listened attentively as he pulled off his shoes and hung up his coat. Then he turned to Kon with a smile.</p>
<p>"Al, can you go get Kuku? I want to say hello to her too," Tim said. Al rushed off to find her bunny as Tim padded over to Kon.</p>
<p>Kon pulled Tim into his arms and they kissed briefly.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're home," Kon whispered, hugging Tim tight.</p>
<p>"Me too," Tim said with a sigh and he relaxed into the hug. "I missed you both."</p>
<p>Pulling back, Tim smiled up at Kon.</p>
<p>"Sounds like it was a rough couple of days."</p>
<p>"The fairies have been causing havoc and I'm very bad with tutus," Kon explained with a grimace.</p>
<p>"That's ok," Tim said, reaching up to cup Kon's cheek comfortingly. "We'll work on it."</p>
<p>"And I don't know the tooth brushing song. You'll have to teach it to me, apparently, I got the words wrong today so the toothbrushing didn't count."</p>
<p>Laughing, Tim pulled back and grabbed his suitcases. They made their way back to their bedroom.</p>
<p>"That's funny, because there are no words to the toothbrush song. I make up different ones each time."</p>
<p>"That's why I couldn't remember it!"</p>
<p>"Could be. The tutu thing we'll need to work on, though."</p>
<p>"Daddy! Daddy!" Al shouted as she rushed into the room. She had Kuku tucked under one arm and she was grinning breathlessly up at Tim.  She held Kuku out and Tim politely said hello and asked Kuku how she had been while he was gone.</p>
<p>"Kuku learned a new dance!" Al explained and then she took Kuku and stepped back away from Tim and Kon.</p>
<p>Furrowing her brow and pursing her lips, Al held Kuku out in front of her. Then she dropped her arms and Kuku remained, hovering in front of her. With jerky, arrhythmic movements, Kuku spun around the room in the air.</p>
<p>"Al that's... amazing," Tim said. "How did Kuku learn that?"</p>
<p>"My fairies help her," Al explained, pulling Kuku back into her arms.</p>
<p>Tim went down on one knee in front of Al and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>"That's very impressive, Al. Do you know how your Aunt Cass practices her dancing every day? We'll have to do the same with Kuku and your fairies."</p>
<p>Al grinned at Tim and then rushed out of the room to get him the picture she drew for him.</p>
<p>Tim stood and grinned at Kon.</p>
<p>"Your daughter thinks her tactile telekinesis is fairies," Tim said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Yeah, those fairies of hers hid her toothbrush and gave her marshmallows for lunch, so maybe we need to keep an eye on them," Kon said wryly.</p>
<p>Tim laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>"That's probably true... It is impressive though."</p>
<p>"The duplicity of the fairies?"</p>
<p>"No," Tim said, smiling softly at Kon. "That she leaned all of that just from watching you."</p>
<p>"I... you think?"</p>
<p>"Well, she didn't learn it from me," Tim pointed out.</p>
<p>Kon felt suddenly a lot better about the last few days. Maybe Tim was better with tutus and toothbrush songs. Maybe he was better at making breakfast and coloring, but it was Kon who taught her and her fairies how to make Kuku dance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>